It's Not A Date
by almister12
Summary: Robin and Regina's daughter goes on her first date.


**Tumblr Prompt:** Can you do one where Robin and Regina's daughter goes on her first date?

_**A/N:** Rosamund means "Horse Protection" in German because, let's be real, I can't think of a name._

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Rosamund was sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework until a little "buzz" vibrated from the phone sitting mere inches away from her. She quickly grabbed it and looked at the screen, a smile creeping along her face.

Roland looked at her. "What are you smiling about?" he asked. He was home for the summer after finishing his sophomore year of college.

Rosamund's face suddenly dropped, hiding the phone. "No reason," she said to her older brother. But, before she knew what was happening, Roland had the phone and was looking through her messages.

"Who's Maxwell?" he asked, grinning. "And why does he _miss you_?"

Rosamund flicked her hand and a bright, white light flashed in his hand, the phone disappearing from it and reappearing in her hand. Her eyes glared at her brother as their father walked in to get something to drink.

"Dad, are we doing anything Friday night?" she asked, nonchalantly.

Robin reached up into the cupboard and grabbed the first glass he saw, bringing it to the fridge to get some water and ice. "Umm, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"I was hoping to go out," Rosamund replied as her father walked over to the table. Roland snickered, and Rosamund gave him a death glare.

Robin looked between the two. "What's going on?" he asked.

Roland answered before Rosamund even opened her mouth. "She has a date!"

Robin's face shot over at his daughter's. "It's not a date!" she yelled, crossing her arms and slouching in her hair.

Roland turned to face his dad. "It's a date."

Regina came into the kitchen and looked at the three. "I heard yelling," she stated. She looked between the three people, curious to find out why Roland was laughing, Robin had his mouth open in shock, and Rosamund was turning red.

Roland was the first one to talk. "Rosamund has a date on Friday."

"We're actually busy," Robin said, going back to Rosamund's earlier question.

Rosamund's face turned into a frown. "But you said…"

Regina smiled and went over to her daughter. "A date? Who is it?"

"It's not a date," she insisted.

"Okay, who is this not-a-date with?" Regina asked her daughter.

Rosamund sighed. "Maxwell."

"Happy's kid?" Robin asked. "No. You can't go out this Friday."

"Of course she can!" Regina looked at her husband with a knowing glare before turning back to her daughter. "Yes, Rosamund. You can go out Friday."

Rosamund only nodded, unable to make any coherent sentence.

* * *

It was the night of Rosamund's first date and she was looking at herself in the mirror, trying to decide which outfit she would wear. They were just going to grab a bite at Granny's then go down the street to see a movie, so she didn't want to dress too up, but she also didn't want to look like she didn't care.

Regina came up and leaned on the doorway. "Hey Rosamund. Are you ready for tonight?"

Rosamund turned to her mother. "It's not a date, Mom."

"Alright, it's not a date." She started to walk into Rosamund's room. "Are you nervous?" Rosamund threw a dress into the "not" pile. "I remember when I went on my first date with Daniel, I was terrified.

Rosamund rolled her eyes. "You didn't _date_ Daniel, Mom. You went to the stables and snuck around with him." She threw another item into the "not" pile and looked at herself in the mirror. "And this isn't a date. Now, can you please leave? I'm trying to get ready."

"Whatever you say," Regina said, standing up and starting to walk out, a smile hidden on her face. As soon as she stepped one foot out of the room, Rosamund shot her hand out, the door magically slamming behind her.

Regina walked over to the living room and found Robin sitting there, reading a book. Regina gave him a puzzled look. "You don't read," she stated.

"I read all the time! Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean I don't read!" Robin glared at her before going back to his book.

Regina sat down next to him. "Okay, what is the book about?" she asked.

"How to kill a mockingbird," Robin said, pointing at the cover. "I've been having a difficult time catching one lately, so I thought I would read this guide."

Regina walked over to Robin and sat on the couch next to him, knowing that was not the plot of the story at all. "And you're not at all sitting here and waiting for Maxwell?"

Robin looked back at the book, turning the page, nodding, and humming, as if the book gave a really good tip.

Regina pecked his cheek. "She's going to date, Robin, and she might date a lot. We can't keep her hidden here forever."

Robin tossed the book onto the coffee table. "It was different with Roland and Henry. Rosamund's my little girl!" he said. "I don't want to see her hurt."

"It's one date, and she's just going to the movies. There is nothing we need to worry about." Regina said, patting his leg. "And, if you aren't on your best behavior when he comes to pick her up, she's never going to tell us about it afterwards."

"I don't want to hear about it," Robin huffed.

"Well, I do. So don't do anything stupid." Regina said. The doorbell rang, and Regina's face turned into a grin. "I think that's him. I'll go get it, just stay here."

Regina left the room, walking to the front door and opened it to find a shy Maxwell standing at the door. "Hello, Madame Mayor," he said in a polite tone. "I'm here for Rosamund."

"Yes, come in. You can go right into the living room and I'll go get her for you," Regina pointed towards the living room with her hand before leaving to go upstairs.

She knocked three times on the door before opening it. "He's here," Regina said quietly.

Rosamund got a panicked look on her face. "Already? I'm not done getting ready!"

Regina waved her hand and Rosamund's outfit changed into a very classy red shirt with dark jeans and boots. Her hair straightened and was pulled into a waterfall while her make up was suddenly done.

Rosamund groaned. "Mooooom…" she said, although she was looking at herself in the mirror, and Regina could tell she liked the outfit.

"Let's go. Do you really want your father down there alone with him for too long?"

Rosamund's eyes widened as she ran to grab her purse from her desk and walked out the door, Regina closely behind.

They could hear Robin talking from the hallway. _"And I shot a rabbit right in the middle of his forehead from 60 miles away,"_

Rosamund stopped at the doorway to the living room, horror creeping across her face. Regina came up and saw what had Rosamund in such shock.

Robin was sitting on the love seat, polishing his crossbow. He had three arrows lying on the coach next to him. Maxwell was pale, looking directly at the crossbow in Robin's arm. He looked as if he was on the verge of trembling. Robin continued on with his story, glancing up at the boy every once in a while to check out his reaction. Regina flicked her wrist and suddenly his weaponry disappeared, anger rising on her face. Robin looked at her, innocence growing in his eyes.

Rosamund ran over to Maxwell and grabbed his hand, "Come on. I am so sorry, let's get out of here." Rosamund raced away from them without looking back, shutting the door a little too loudly before Regina and Robin heard the sound of car tires driving away.

"What do you think you are doing?" Regina yelled at him. There had been very few times she had used her "Evil Queen face" (as he liked to call it) around Robin since the missing year in the Enchanted Forest all those years ago, but this one even topped that.

"I don't know what you mean," Robin said. "I was just making small talk with Maxwell."

"He was white in the face with fear! He was staring at your arrows like they were already in his stomach!" Regina waved her hands in exasperation.

Robin scoffed. "I needed to clean my crossbow! I haven't done it in a while."

"Oh, please. I've never seen you clean that, especially not in the living room."

"I do it all the ti—"

"And really? 60 miles in a bunny's forehead? Is there any way you could have come up with a larger distance and a cuter animal?"

"Hey! _That_ part was true! I was proud of myself that day!" Robin defended. Regina started walking out of the room. "And where is my crossbow?"

"You don't get it back until you apologize to Rosamund and Maxwell after their date." Regina said, her voice quieting as she was getting farther and farther away from the room. "And maybe then some."


End file.
